Demon In The Lab
by QueenOfA
Summary: Scientists make experiments, though sometimes they go wrong. Scientists kill/dispose of those wrong results. Though what happens if Arthur Kirkland, a demon, has risen once more? (for the genres...I don't really know what to put there yet since my mind can change and yeah...) Fem!Scientist!Sakura x Demon!England


This is also an rp which got disconnected. (I copy and paste those rps that I find interesting though this is only a first where I actually change it into fanfictions) And to the person I made this with, thank you for this wonderful idea though you said something that kinda…hurt me because you weren't able to wait for the "fun" to begin but nah..it's fine.

Same as always…Stranger = Bold letters, Mine = Normal

~~~****

Sakura Honda, the top and one of the best scientists at her father's lab. Her fathers lab was inside an enormous building that no civilian knew about, sure there were those people that had theories about it's existence and what sort of experiments went on inside it, but no one would actually break in to see what happened in there, right? The rumors were that the scientists on the inside would experiment on people and animals, combining them, breeding them, basically playing God and that they had created some very dangerous creatures that were locked up somewhere deep within the institute, even though ALL experiments were locked up, those were under more security, so it wasn't likely that one would get out, though there were always risks. Sakura had been raised around this kind of thing, so she didn't think anything of it, it was everyday life to her. Sakura was slowly making her way to the living quarters of the building, being part of something like this no one could leave, or enter, and if you tried you would either be shot or captured and forced to be turned into one of the very creatures you were working to create. Looking over the recent experiment reports and reading the paper work for it to make sure everything was in order. As she walked she thought she heard a sound behind her and she quickly turned in the direction, only seeing the darkness of the hall. She brushed some of her short black hair out of her face and slowly started for her destination once again, much more cautious than before. 

Arthur Kirkland, a demon created from an experiment, grinned when a certain someone just appeared. This certain someone was Sakura Honda.

"Oh well...look who's here..."

**Sakura spun around, clutching the clipboard to her chest her eyes wide with fear. "What? How... how did you... I thought we had killed you!" she said as she slowly backed away from him. Arthur had been one of the many experiments but it had gone terribly wrong, Sakura had been told that he was killed, that he would never be back... apparently they lied.**

Arthur twirled a pen between his hands. He grinned again. "Killed...? Pffft...You are just so wrong..though I could disappear..it doesn't mean that I couldn't go back and regenerate. I guess..everyone did miss my presence especially you..."

**"What are you talking about?" she asked as she continued to back away, becoming close to the corner that lead to her room. Maybe if she could just make it to the corner then dart down the hall she could make it.**

He ruffled his hair. He walked closer to her. He leaned down and cupped her chin..."I meant...you did kill me but..whenever that happens..I regenerate back to my original form," he grinned, "Though...I never expected for you all not to know that. You created me afterall..You created the worst demon who people could ever deal with..."

**Sakura stared up at him, not blinking. She did know that, but her father said he had a way to kill him so that wouldn't happen. She didn't know that her father had lied to her, now she was in the empty hall alone with one of her creations.**

"If you think that your father lied to you and everyone lied to you by saying that there was a way to kill me or by saying that I was already dead...they were actually correct that is, before you saw me. Your father killed me...he was certain that he was correct though he didn't know that I could reform. So it's not actually a very big lie," Arthur said. And then he grinned. "Your reactions never fail to make me amused...I was expecting you to try and let go but you just remained still..and many more."

**"Please... I just want to go to my room and go to bed..." she said and placed her hand on his chest to try and push him away. It was a little difficult to speak due to the fact that he was holding her chin.**

The moment she tried to push him away, he smirked and held her waist. "As if I'd let you...if you just wanted to go, why did you have to go here?"

**"What...what do you mean?" she asked as she flinched away from his hand. "I have to go this way to my room..." she said as she tried to push more.**

Arthur blushed faintly out of embarrassment. He let her go. He looked away, his hair covering his embarrassed face. "Fine...but don't forget about me...I might even appear in your dream/nightmare.." he smirked.

**Sakura quickly backed away and ran to her room, her heels clicking on the tile as she ran. She grabbed her key-card swiped it and quickly entered her room. What the hell was that all about? First he scared the living day light out of her then he just let's her go?! Sakura didn't even want to think about it, she was tired and wanted to sleep. So she went to her bedroom, and changed into a light pink nightgown and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin and looking around. He said he could enter her dreams... hopefully he wouldn't**

"Jeez...why did I have to be embarrassed?! Why did I have to forget that she had to pass by this place so that she could get to her room?! Ugh..I'm so stupid.." Arthur muttered under his breath. He just stared at the ground until...he had an idea...which he will hopefully do when Sakura's certainly asleep. He grinned..."Her reaction is going to be the best..."

(THIS IS WHERE IT GOT DISCONNECTED)


End file.
